


Take a sad song and make it better

by orphan_account



Series: Shellett first times [2]
Category: Union J (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can the worst night of their lives become the best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a sad song and make it better

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like this pairing, and I don't know why...

“The third act through to the final of the X Factor 2012 is…” JJ’s heart was pounding fit to burst in his chest, his palms were sweating as he clutched George’s arm so hard that he would have been worried about hurting the younger man if it wasn’t for the sheer anxiety that was coursing through his body at that moment. He couldn’t talk, couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe_ , could only concentrate on trying not to cry or puke or do something equally embarrassing because God knows these nerves were actually making him feel ill. He knew he wasn’t the only one feeling this way - in fact, all the other members of Union J must have been just as nervous, especially Josh, who looked so pale as to almost faint - but JJ felt particularly bad. And not even because of the competition; he knew that they were guaranteed to get somewhere regardless of the result if Louis had anything to do with it, but there was another, much larger, problem in JJ’s opinion. _George_. His boyfriend actually didn’t look that nervous from a first glance, but JJ knew him too well to be fooled by outward appearances. George had moved as far into his grip as possible without anything seeming suspicious and his eyes were filled with a mixture of panic and, what was worse, disappointment. He was always so down on himself about his performances anyway, and being in the bottom two for the fourth time in the semi-final was hardly going to help that, so JJ pulled him closer to his chest as if to say ‘it’s gonna be OK’. Because it is. It is gonna be totally fine… “Jahmene Douglas!” Oh shit.

*

After that, everything moved at a dizzyingly fast rate. They had to go straight to another damn studio to record their interview with the Xtra Factor, which JJ appeared to go through in a daze without saying much, just keeping his gaze focused on George in the hope that he could somehow telepathically send the hug he desperately wanted to wrap the younger man in and never let go, and then there was so many people who wanted to talk to them before the two boys could finally collapse into the teenager’s room and onto the sofa where they sat for several minutes in total silence, allowing the adrenaline that was coursing through them to finally drain out of their systems. When JJ was finally able to speak, it still took him a while to think of what exactly he was going to say other than ‘oh my God’. Which, he decided, wouldn’t exactly be very useful under the circumstances. Eventually he’d worked out a suitable sentence in his head that wouldn’t sound like he was totally falling to pieces, which, of course, fell apart the moment he opened his mouth.

“It’s going to be alright, Georgie, I promise, we’ll sort this out I swear, it’s not the end of the world…”

“I know!” yelled George unexpectedly, sounding on the verge of tears. “I know,” he repeated in a whisper, leaning back against JJ’s chest by way of an apology. “I guess it just feels like it.” The borderline despair in his voice was enough to make JJ want to cry or scream or personally kick everyone who didn’t vote for them except of course not because he wasn’t mentally unhinged and it was impossible anyway, so instead he just said the first thing that came to mind.

* 

“Hey? Hey George, look at me!” Sniffling a little, the younger man finally raised his gaze from where it was fixed firmly on the patterned carpet and allowed his eyes to meet JJ’s as he blinked away the tears that filled them.

“I’m sorry…” he began, but JJ shook his head dismissively.

“It doesn’t matter mate, it’s fine. I just - is there anything I can do to make this better for you?” He was desperate to somehow improve the situation, as bad as it was (and God knew it was pretty damn terrible right then), however George flushed red the moment the sentence was out of JJ’s mouth.

“I, er, I guess there is something,” he mumbled turning his head so that the words were muffled against JJ’s chest but now his boyfriend was intrigued.

“Please, George. Please tell me what I can do to make this better - to make you better!” JJ didn’t want to sound desperate but he was desperate to stop the pain that his boyfriend was feeling and replace it with something, anything, that would make George forget about what had just happened. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for George to look up at him with large, almost innocent eyes and whisper so quietly that JJ had to strain to hear him.

“I… I want you to take me.”

*

Frowning, it took JJ a moment to work out what George meant by the euphemism, but it hit him and his eyes widened in shock and realisation it was enough to make the younger man worry that maybe he’d judged this all completely wrong. “I mean it doesn’t matter, we don’t have to, um…”

“George, calm down,” interrupted JJ with a small smile, stroking comforting circles onto the teenager’s t-shirt in the hope of releasing the tension that had just entered the room. “I don’t mind - God, I’d love to have sex with you!” George coloured at the much more abrupt statement, but he bit back a grin anyway as JJ’s voice lowered a little and he continued. “But… are you sure this is what you want?” JJ was already getting a little hot under the collar at the mere suggestion of him and George going all the way so to speak, but the last thing he wanted was to go ahead with it without his partner’s full consent first! They’d agreed when they first got together that they would wait until they were both fully ready before sleeping with each other, but was this really the best time to go ahead with it? His mind was still torn when George once again stared deep into his dark eyes and took his breath away as they did every time.

“Yes, Jay, I’m sure. I’ve wanted this ever since I met you, and, well, if I might never see you again…”

“Don’t say that!” JJ’s voice was taut as he cried out, but George was quick to continue.

“OK, well, I promise that won’t happen, but whatever happens after tonight I would like to remember it as being us two… together.”

*

It was undoubtedly one of the sweetest, most earnest things that JJ had ever heard, and as he leaned down to press their lips together ever so gently he knew that whatever doubts he’d been having before were now well and truly gone. After all, he loved George and what better way was there to show it than this? _Anyway_ , he thought, letting his tongue slide along George’s top lip and grinning when the younger man allowed him entrance into the delectable heat of his mouth, _what have we got to lose?_ With that thought out of many hundreds that were currently whizzing through his mind at lightning speed deciding to stick in his consciousness, JJ deepened the kiss so that he was licking back further into George’s mouth, loving the moans that were muffled against his lips as he moved their bodies so that he was pinning the smaller boy against the arm of the sofa. His fingers dabbled along the slight amount of exposed skin at the bottom of George’s stomach, taking the way that his ouch as permission to move his hands up under his top and ruck the t-shirt up under his armpits. This gave him plenty of chance to trace the lines and ridges of George’s abs and stomach muscles, what felt like acres of tanned skin finally being discovered and conquered. Pulling away from the increasingly heated embrace, JJ sat back to admire the body he’d been lusting after for so long now that he was finally able to see in all its glory.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed, causing George to blush and giggle adorably. Just as he was about to say something else, a noise from the hotel corridor outside alerted him to the rather too public area they were currently in and he realised it would probably be good to move somewhere a little more private. Bending down, he kissed George quickly before whispering “bedroom, now” against his lips in a low tone of voice.

*

“Sure,” smiled he 19 year old, his eyes snapping back open from where they had been fluttering closed and allowing himself to be pulled up from the couch by his partner, who was staring at him almost hungrily in a way that would have made him self-conscious but instead only served to make him grin wider. Their lips crashed together the moment they were both on their feet, and they stumbled across the room while still sucking oxygen out of each other’s lungs, unable to see where they were going but knowing the route well enough to only crash into furniture a few times on the way. When they finally made their way into George’s room, the teenager broke away from the kiss to fully take off his shirt that was getting in the way of JJ’s fingers which were still in the process of mapping out every inch of skin on his torso. This encouraged JJ to do the same, his shirt flying across the room in his haste to get it off, followed quickly by his trousers so that he was left in only his boxers while his fingers toyed with the waistband of George’s jeans. At a nod from his bandmate he pulled them down along with his boxers in one swift motion, revealing for the first time the impressively long length he’d been dying to see for what felt like ages but in reality was no more than a month or so. They’d experimented with drunken, fumbled handjobs at one point, but it suddenly struck him that they were actually about to have sex, right here, right now.

“I love you,” he muttered against George’s lips before pushing him back onto the bed, his mouth immediately moving so that he could lick up the golden expanse of his chest, loving the slight salty taste of sweat mixed with something sweet that he decided to label as just ‘George’.

*

George might have said ‘I love you too’, but frankly JJ was too caught up in licking, sucking and biting his way across every available patch of skin. He wanted to know it all, to taste it all, so he made sure to focus on each nipple in turn, flicking his tongue across the buds and enjoying the way that George’s already semi-erect cock twitched against his thigh as he did so. Finally he pulled away, his lust sated for the moment and yet heightening his appetite for more.

“You got lube?” he whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment but desperate to take things a step further.

“Er, on the desk,” blushed George, and JJ straightened up to kiss him quickly before getting off the bed to cross over the room and grab the bottle that was resting on top of the chest of drawers. Deciding to take the opportunity to shuck of his own boxers as he did so, the 24 year old enjoyed the feeling of George’s less than subtle staring as he turned t make his way back to the bed and knelt down by the bedframe.

“Open your legs babe,” he murmured, but George had already grasped the idea and was spreading his legs wide, bending his knees so that he could rest his feet on the mattress. The sight of him open and pliant and waiting for him was enough to make JJ feel almost dizzy with lust and love and desire that he felt every time he curled up in bed with his partner but that was particularly strong now that he knew what they were about to do.

*

Uncapping the bottle in his hands and making quick work of coating his fingers in the cold liquid, he began pressing kisses to the inside of George’s thighs until the feathery haired boy pushed him away gently, claiming that it was ‘too tickly’. With a huffed laugh, JJ pulled back and positioned his fingers by the teenager’s entrance, preparing himself to finally break the final boundary of their relationship. He wanted to say something deep and meaningful, but nothing quite came to mind so instead he pushed his hand forwards until one finger went in up to the second knuckle. No noises of pain were being emitted from George’s mouth, thank God, so JJ took the opportunity to thrust the digit back and forth inside the amazingly tight heat a couple of times before adding another slicked up finger. That caused a whimper to fall from George’s lips, making JJ wince too at the thought that he might be hurting his partner, but when he tried to pull out again his bandmate reached down to stop him.

“P-please, Jay, keep - keep going!” There was no chance in hell that JJ could resist a plea like that! Without a word he pushed George’s hand away from his own and began to move his fingers in and out of him again. The younger boy’s hole was beginning to slowly be widened by his scissoring digits, and George’s moans were gradually turning from ones of poorly disguised pain to pleasure, that turned to a whine of pure ecstasy when JJ’s fingers thrust particularly far inside him and accidentally jammed against his prostate. “Oh my God, do that again!” he cried out, unable to help his pure desire and pleasure and damn want - no, need – to go further.

*

Grinning, JJ added a third finger and continued to open him up, deliberately aiming for the correct bundle of nerves each time until he could tell almost by some innate instinct that George was about to cum and quickly pulled out. A small groan escaped from George’s mouth at that, but it was quickly replaced by JJ’s lips that attached themselves to the younger man’s as he straightened up and reached down with his non-lubed hand to align his member with his boyfriend’s entrance. He knew he had to be careful - he remembered his own first time all too well, and how the equally inexperienced boy he’d been with had been too fast, too forceful, too painful. So it was with delicate precision that he slowly, gently pushed in, his hand stroking at George’s face while he whispered a mantra of ‘it’s OK, I love you, you’re beautiful’. This seemed to do the trick, for as he finally thrust all the way forwards so that his length was fully inside George, his boyfriend’s whimpers of pain quieted and then gradually became gasps and moans of pleasure as he adjusted to the frankly rather amazing feeling of being filled, closer to JJ than ever before. Eventually the younger man nodded, allowing JJ to begin pulling out then thrusting back in, slowly at first before gradually building up a rhythm until they were both moving fast and furiously on the bed. JJ’s hands were wrapped around George’s torso, his lips pressed to the soft skin of his neck while they rocked back and forth in almost perfect synchronisation. It was perfect, it was amazing, it was… definitely going to make JJ cum any minute soon, and George too if the way the 19 year old kept uttering strangled cries of his partner’s name and desperate pleas for more.

“God, Jay, please, please!” With a grunt that sounded vaguely animalistic, JJ reached in between their sweat-sheened stomachs to grasp George’s rock hard length and began pumping up and down it with his fist in the hope of bringing him release as quickly as possible.

*

Just as he flicked his thumb over the swollen head the tight white heat of George’s arse became all too much for JJ, causing him to emit a rather embarrassingly high pitched squeal as he released his load inside of his best friend.

“L-love you,” he choked out while riding through his orgasm, his fingers still wrapped tight around George’s member until the teenager also choked out a half-sob and shot his load into his hand and all over both their stomachs. Both their orgasms were so intense that it took them several minutes o come down from their highs, collapsing onto the sweat and cum stained sheets with a blissful sigh. After a while, during which JJ was sure his companion had fallen asleep despite the fact that they both desperately needed a shower, George spoke up in a sleepy tone of voice.

“I love you too, JJ,” he muttered, then forced his eyes to open up fully once again. “Shower?”

“Yeah,” nodded JJ with an unstoppable grin spreading across his face, and as George heaved himself up from the mattress and reached out a hand to help him up too, he couldn’t help wondering how the hell he got so lucky on what should probably have been the worst night of their lives.


End file.
